paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 14: Lost
Ryder, Ellis and the pups are heading towards the bay in their vehicles. Ryder: Rocky, get your tugboat ready on the water. Everyone else park up on the beach. Everyone else: Roger Ryder. Rocky takes the ramp that leads him into the water while everyone else goes to the beach Rocky: Life jacket deploy! Rocky's life jacket inflates and his truck turns into a tugboat. Chase: I don't know if his tugboat will be big enough for all of us Zuma: We could all ride on his barge Ryder: Great idea Zuma Rubble whimpers and backs up slightly. Ellis turns to face him. Ellis: What's the matter Rubble? Rubble: I like a bath. But not when it's THAT deep. Ellis: *scratches Rubble's ear* It's alright. You can stay and protect the beach with me. Rubble: Thanks Ellis Ryder: Okay the rest of you. Let's get our gear on. Rocky: *barks* Barge. Rocky activates his barge which comes out of his tugboat Ellis: Oh did i mention I added Sea rescue mode which gives you your sea patrol scuba gear? Ryder: Nope, but thanks for telling us All except Rubble and Ellis: Sea rescue mode! *change into sea rescue mode* Ryder: Okay pups. Let's get onboard *gets onboard the barge with the others* Ready when you are Rocky! Rocky: Okay. I'm moving now. As Rocky takes his friends out to sea, Ryder checks the location of the key on his pup pad. He suddenly hears it beeping. Ryder: Rocky! Stop here! Rocky: Found the key? Ryder: I hope so. Who's ready to dive? Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky and Zuma: Me! Ryder: Okay then let's go. Ryder and the pups put on their scuba helmets and jump into the sea. They all dive down to what is hopefully the key except for Rocky who can't because he forgets about his life jacket Rocky: Oops. I almost forgot. Life jacket deactivate. Rocky's life jacket deflates and he is finally able to dive down. We go over to the beach where Ellis and Rubble are on patrol. Ellis: Any sign of anything bad? Rubble: I can't see anything *hears a zombie* But i hear something Ellis: Let me guess. Zombies? Spectre appears with lots of zombies Spectre: Not just Zombies. Me as well. We know what you're up to. Give us that key! Ellis: our friends haven't got it yet. Rubble: And you're not laying a fingernail on it Spectre: If we can't sink our fingers into that key, we'll sink them into you instead Ellis: Then we'll shove you into a sink *laughs with Rubble* Rubble: Good one Ellis Ellis: Thanks Rubble. But anyways. Less talk, more fight. It's morphin time! Rubble and Ellis: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms and attack the zombies* Rubble: Good thing I stayed to assist you eh Ellis? Ellis: You got that right. Two rangers is better than one. And one ranger is better than...um...what? We go over to the others who have reached the bottom of the ocean Ryder: The key should be somewhere around here. Zuma, use your detector Zuma: You got it. *barks* Detector. Zuma's Detector comes out of his pup pack. He swims around with it and stops when he hears it beeping. Zuma: This must be it. Skye: We'll help you get it out Chase: I'm digging it *laughs and then digs with the others* While digging, Marshall feels something. Somehing hard. Something big. Something shiny. Marshall: I think I've found it *digs around it* or at least some of it They all dig around where Marshall is and uncover the object. It matches the hole they saw in the junkyard. All: Wow Ryder then gets a call from Ellis and answers it Ellis: Ryder, could you pick up the pace a bit? Rubble and I need help Ryder: We found the key and we're on our way *lifts the key with the others* Rocky: This is one heavy key They take the key up to Rocky's tugboat while we go back to Rubble and Ellis who are still fighting the zombies. Spectre tries to hide behind a rock Rubble: There's no point hiding there. We're just gonna tell our friends where you are! Spectre: *turns invisible without Rubble or Ellis seeing* Don't even bother with that. Ellis: We have to. It's to protect our friends *sees Rocky's tugboat coming toward them* who are on their way Spectre: *sniggers* Rocky: We're here to help. All unmorphed rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Ellis: Careful. Spectre's behind that rock Spectre: *appears behind them* Or is he? *attacks the rangers with his ripper* All rangers: *fly backwards* Whoa! *get back on their feet* Chase: This guy is strong. Let's power up Ryder: Good idea All rangers: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* Spectre: Interesting. What's it for? Chase: We'll show you. Blue air ranger! These paws uphold the laws! Marshall: Red air ranger! I'm all fired up! Zuma: Orange air ranger! Let's dive in! Rubble: Yellow air ranger! Let's dig it! Rocky: Green air ranger! Green means go! Skye: Pink air ranger! This puppy's got to fly! Ryder: Gold air ranger! I'm in the lead to help those in need! Ellis: Silver air ranger! You break it, I fix it! All rangers : We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! *explosions go off behind them* Spectre: Air rangers huh? You won't get "high" hopes from that Ryder: But we will get high powers Ellis: Alongside good weapons Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Chase: Storm Smasher! Marshall: Fire Staff! Zuma: Hydro Blade! Rubble: Earth hammer! Rocky: Eco Bow! Skye: Wind Shield! The rangers all fly towards Spectre. They try to attack him but he just manages to beat all of them Spectre: Oh! I just realised I can do this! Spectre pulls out his Ripper and fires the blades at the rangers Marshall: Great(!) Mr powerful just got even more powerful Chase: We still have one more weapons in our sleeves Marshall: Oh yeah. Let's do it All rangers: Weapons combine! Super Paw-zooka! Spectre: Oh no(!) I'm so scared(!) Skye: You should be! All rangers: Super Paw-zooka Blast! The rangers fire the super Paw-zooka at Spectre. However, he catches the shot it makes and throws it back at the rangers, causing them to fall and demorph and their weapons to come apart Spectre: *chuckles evilly* Now that you're out of the way, the key to the zords and the zords themselves shall be mine! Zuma: *reaches a paw and shouts* NOOOOO! When Spectre grabs hold of the key, it sends a strong electric current through his body Rocky: Wait what? Ryder: It didn't shock us when we touched it. Spectre: *growls* Stupid good guy only system! *retreats as the rangers get up* Ellis: *walks towards the key and touches it but doesn't get shocked* This is a bit odd. Ryder: I'll find out why this is happening *gets out his pup pad and eventually gasps* It somehow knows that we're the rangers All other rangers: *turn and face him* Huh? Ryder: I think the zords are there just so we can use them and this key is protecting them and itself from others All other rangers: Ahh. They all get back in their vehicles. The key is being carried by Skye's helicopter. They all arrive back at the junkyard. The key is close to its hole Ryder: Okay Skye. Hold it there. Ellis and I will push it in Skye: You got it Ryder Ellis: *readies himself with Ryder* On three. 1...2...3 Ryder and Ellis push the key into its hole. The cylinder starts to sink into the ground, causing the ground to shake and everyone to fall except Skye. Eventually, the new zords are revealed but badly damaged and all brown. They consist of a harrier zord for Skye, a flail zord for Rocky, a mixer zord for Rubble, a motor zord for Chase, a sub zord for Zuma and a quad zord for Marshall All rangers: Wow Zuma: So these must be the new zords the key was protecting Rubble: These are cool...but pretty badly damaged Ellis: I agree Rubble but i reckon we can fix them and if we get it right, they could form a new megazord *yawns* but this standing around is making me mega bored Everyone else laughs. We then go over to the enemy base Spectre: If only there wasn't a stupid security system on that key. We could've stopped the rangers Humdinger: WE? You were the one who tried to get them Outrider: And besides. You could've destroyed the key Spectre: *growls and bangs his head on a wall when he says a word* Why...didn't...I...think...about...that!? Humdinger: Thanks to your foolishness, the rangers now have more power. I don't think i like you anymore. Spectre: *walks towards him* Like me or not, i am your leader no matter what happens! Outrider: Pfft. Whatever. Back at the lookout, Ryder, Ellis and the pups are working together to repair the new, damaged zords Rocky: So Ellis, if this new megazord works, what would you call it Ellis: Hmm...I don't know. How about...the Overwatch Megazord Rocky: Awesome name All the zords are eventually repaired and return to their normal colours Chase: No way. These zords look amazing Marshall: Why are their lights off though? Ryder: We'll have to hook them to our power supply to get them up and running again. It will take a long time but they'll get there eventually. They all hook the zords to the power supply Ellis: And now we play the waiting game...actually, the waiting game sucks. Let's play pup pup boogie Everyone else: Yay They all head into the lookout. Chase ad Skye move next to each other and at a slow pace Skye: Wanna see a trick? Chase: Sure Skye: *does a triple backflip* Chase: Nice. Let me try *attempts a backflip but lands on his face* Sorry to disappoint you Skye: *giggles and licks his face* It's okay. You tried and that's the main thing Chase: Does that mean i can try this? *leaps onto skye who rolls onto her back* Skye: Of course it does. I love you Chase Chase: I love you too Skye *kisses her* We go back inside where Zuma and Rocky are playing pup pup boogie and Ryder, Ellis, Marshall and Rubble are spectating Rubble: What's taking Chase and Skye so long? Marshall: They like to spend time together. I think that's why Ryder: Don't worry. They'll be here soon Chase and Skye then walk in Chase: Sorry we're late. Skye: What did we miss? Ellis: You're just in time for the winner to be announced Game: And the winner is...nobody. It's a tie Rocky: That was a good game Zuma: *high fives Rocky* Who's next? The endCategory:Power Rangers Crossover